Una vez en Diciembre
by Kira-ler
Summary: Navidad, la fecha más feliz del año.Navidad, un día lleno de amor y cariño.Navidad, un día para compartir con tu familia y tus amigos.Navidad, un día muy especial y la fecha más amada por todos.O no. Ven y siéntate a mi lado, te contare una historia.Es una simple historia sobre un chico y su odio a la Navidad.Es un AU, y un regalo para mi querida sempai "Mizuki Makino-sama"


_Regalo para mi sempai, __**Mizuki Makino-sama**__!_ _Merry Christmas! Lamento dártelo apenas orita pero ya lo tenia escrito y apenas pude pasarlo a la computadora. Espero que disfruten la lectura y que les guste mi fic. Sempai, muchas gracias por mi regalo! Me encanto! __**Recuerden que hetalia no me pertenece, solo Frank.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Una vez en Diciembre**_

_**Navidad, la fecha más feliz del año.**_

_**Navidad, un día lleno de amor y cariño.**_

_**Navidad, un día para compartir con tu familia y tus amigos.**_

_**Navidad, un día muy especial y la fecha más amada por todos.**_

**O no**

Si, se preguntaran _"¿Qué bastardo odiaría esta fecha tan hermosa?" _Pues ese bastardo, mis queridos amigos es nuestro protagonista, Lovino Vargas.

Ven y siéntate a mi lado, te contare una historia. Esta no es igual a las demás historias navideñas ni tiene algún fin educativo o moral, es una simple historia sobre un chico y su odio a la Navidad. Toma un poco de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas de vainilla, que te contare como comenzó todo.

La gran familia Vargas ha sido una de las más famosas y ricas en el mundo, empezando con el venerable abuelo, un hombre fuerte que salió de una humilde casa para convertirse en el fundador de una gran empresa de cadena mundial de deliciosas pastas y finos vinos. Su hijo, un reconocido concertista de piano y la esposa de este, una admirable y hermosa violinista.

Ambos tuvieron dos pequeños hijos, unos lindos gemelitos que al crecer siguieron los pasos de sus parientes y se volvieron famosos, el hermano menor se convirtió en un talentoso pintor, mientras que el mayor en un gran chef lo que le llevo a ser propietario de una cadena de restaurants finos por toda Europa.

¿Qué? Oh si, casi lo olvido. Bueno, el hermano mayor es Lovino Vargas, el protagonista de nuestra historia. El chico era lindo, de piel fina y blanca cual leche, cabellos castaños con un extraño y graciosos rulo en ellos y ojos como dos hermosas olivas. Hermoso verdad, su único defecto era su actitud, demasiado explosiva y muy enojón. En pocas palabras cuerpo bonito actitud fail.

Además odiaba fiestas como la Navidad y San Valentín, ya que decía que solo eran un truco publicitario, que causaba mas consumismo, que la gente desperdiciaba su dinero en fiestas tan ridículas como esas y que solo nos convertía en una sociedad materialista, que un tipo solo compraba a los niños con juguetes para que no causaran destrozos por ahí.

Alguien debería de darle espíritu a ese chico ¿no crees? Pues bien, algo así sucedió cuando el contaba con 24 años de edad. Veamos.

Era pleno 24 de diciembre, Noche Buena, el afamado restaurant "Enchanted" en Roma se encontraba a rebosar de clientes. Gente iba y venia con pedidos para llevar, ya parecía establecimiento de comida rápida. En la elegante cocina se podía observar a cierto italiano enfurruñado.

-¿Por qué esta gente bastarda no hace comida casera? Asi me ahorraría tanto trabajo- El cocinero jefe, Lovino odiaba a toda esa gente. Desde la mañana había estado trabajando como burro y aun le faltaba mucho para terminar ordenes a el y a su equipo.

-Hey, mírale el lado positivo, tenemos mas paga- el comentario había venido de un tipo rubio, de ojos azules y una barba en su rostro, Francis Bonnefoy, uno de los mejores cocineros de "Enchanted" y un maldito pervertido en potencia, siempre debías cargar un cuchillo o gas pimienta al estar cerca de el.

-Hmm, eso no quita mi punto, una razón mas para odiar esta horrible fecha- frunció el seño, odiaba tanto espíritu andando por las calles gastando electricidad y causando contaminación visual. Difícil este chico, si se enoja por cosas tan pequeñas imaginen como será cuando va un grupo de cantantes de villancicos a su casa, horrible cierto.

-Oye, no te amargues que así solo te harás viejo mas pronto, y no quisiéramos que le pasara eso a tu bello rostro ¿o si mon amour?-el francés estaba muy cerca de la burbuja de espacio personal del italiano que hábilmente tomo el cuchillo mas cercano de el y amenazo al francés.

-Aléjate de mi francesucho de mierda- y ni lento ni tonto el rubio se alejo asustado, sabía que su jefe era capas de cortarle las manos si era necesario.

-Tranquilo, ejejejeje-rio nervioso- solo quería invitarte a celebrar con muis amigos y conmigo- le ofreció.

Nuestro italianito no sabia que responderle, se vería muy patético pasarla solo en su casa viendo un maratón de "Bones" el solito y abandonado, y por el otro lado no le caían bien los amigos del otro chef, uno de ellos era un idiota-viejo-drogadicto, aunque el otro siempre se defendía diciendo que era albino y que sus ojos eran así de naturaleza y no porque se drogara o los tuvieran inyectados en sangre, aja que su madre le creyera esa. El otro era un j&%$#&-bastardo-idiota siempre sonriente, de unos lindos cabellos castaños, piel morena y unos ojos igualitos a las esmeraldas que siempre le miraba muy insistentemente y de cierta forma le incomodaba.

-Ok, iré con ustedes- término aceptando al final.

Así las horas pasaron y como a eso de las 9 ya lograron cerrar el local, estaban exhaustos y no tenían planeado seguir trabajando esa noche, muchos se fueron a su casa para recibir a la Navidad con sus familias y amigos, otros se fueron de parranda con los mismos compañeros de trabajo, después de todo no tendrían trabajo al día siguiente así que, podían permitirse andar con una resaca de los mil demonios de cada uno de los Nueve Infiernos.

Lovino ya esperaba al francés en el estacionamiento del restaurant, no usaba su típico uniforme blanco de cocinero, usaba una camiseta tres cuartos color morada, una chaqueta negra, una bufanda morada enredada a su blanco cuello, jeans negros y botas cortas. A los pocos minutos apareció Francis vistiendo de una forma tan estrafalaria que me arden los ojos y prefiero no describirlo. Es por tu bien lector.

-Vamos, iremos al bar "Interlude" mon ami, mis amigos ya se encuentran ahí- ambos se subieron al auto del rubio. El recorrido fue en su mayoría en silencio y algo incomodo ya que el castaño tenía que evitar la mano de cierto francés que trataba de toquetearlo.

Después de un rato llegaron a un bar decente, estaba pintado de color negro y en letras rojas estaba pintado "Interlude" brillante y elegante. Al entrar se podía sentir la calidez que emanaba la calefacción, el bartander miraba a todos con odio, el pobre tipillo no tenia ganas de trabajar en Plena Noche Buena teniendo que hacerse cargo de los borrachos y teniendo que escuchar sus problemas y penas que a el no le importaban y solo fantaseaba con regresar a su querida casa. Pobre Frank, el solo deseaba pasar Noche Buena con su lindo novio pero ni modo. Ahora veamos, ¡oh! Ya recuerdo como continua.

En una mesa al fondo dos tipos hacían un gran escandalo y molestaban a los demás clientes. El francés llevo al italiano a esa mesa, donde los tipillos enfadosos resultaron ser la otra parte de "The Bad Friends Trio"

-¡Mon ami! ¡Feliz Navidad!- ambos se sentaron en los sillones rojos.

-Hola Francis ¡Feliz Navidad!¿eh? ¿Qué hace la fierecilla aquí?- el alemán señalo al de ojos olivas que le miraba con una gran mezcla de odio y frustración

-¿Acaso te molesta, idiota?- ambos se veían con odio y salían chispas de su duelo de miradas.

-Ya, ya chicos, cálmense. Es Navidad, y Lovi-love puede estar con nosotros si el así lo quiere Gil.

-¡A quien llamas "Lovi-love", tu maldito bastardo español!- Lovino exploto en ese momento, no seguiría aguantando a esos idiotas. Decidido se levanto y se empezó a alejar de la mesa de los malditos, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¡No! Por favor Lovi, quédate con nosotros- el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el toque de la mano del oji esmeralda sobre su piel, y termino aceptando, ya que el tramposo de Antonio uso una de las artimañas mas viejas y sucias de la historia, oh si, la carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, la mas penosa de todas.

- Bien, pero que no se les ocurra hacer alguna idiotez _¿capisci?-_ Hmm, puedo jurar que por el fondo se escucho la música que cantan los Capo cuando van a asesinar a alguien. Los tres asintieron y pidieron sus bebidas, no tenían planeado tomar mucho.

A la hora y media ya todos se encontraban ebrios y contaban sus penas.

-…y así fue como perdí a Gertrude- lloriqueaba el prusiano- ¡oh! Yo amaba tanto a esa vaca, era mi favorita- el francés le dio una palmada en forma de reconfortarlo.

-Eso fue fuerte, oye Lovi siempre he tenido una duda- Antonio estaba casi encima de un ebrio Lovino- ¿Por qué odias la Navidad?-

-¿ah? ¿Era esa tu gran pregunta? Bueno pues, mis padres solían viajar mucho y mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos solos, nunca tuvimos una Navidad con ellos y pues, no se además se me hace una fecha muy materialista. Veras, niños siendo sobornados por Santa para que se porten bien todo el año-

-¡Ya se! Lo que tu ocupas es una linda navidad- el español le tomo del brazo y le llevo a la salida dejando a sus amigos con la cuenta, bueno es Navidad, día de compartir y perdonar.

Afuera la temperatura estaba muy fría y eso obligo al blanquito a buscar calor en el cuerpo del español acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho, el menor se sentía tan bien del calor proveniente de ese cuerpo.

-¡wah Lovi! Ya se, ven- ambos caminaban por las frías calles de Italia, el español llevaría al chef a su departamento para pasar la Navidad juntitos y abrazados y, la mente del español empezó a divagar en diferentes escenarios románticos.

El departamento de Antonio era pequeño pero normal para una sola persona, pero en palabras del italiano esto seria así: "Mas pequeño que el baño de mi casa", pero para eso tendría que puntualizar que el vive en una gran mansión con grandes lujos. En fin, me quede en…¡ah claro! La casa del español ataviada de decoraciones navideñas con luces de colores que prendían y apagaban, un bonito árbol adornado con esferas y junto a el El Nacimiento de Jesús. Y ¡oh! ¿ven eso? ¿Qué? No lo ven, es esa plantita verde con un moño rojo con bordes dorados y bolitas rojas que como le llaman ustedes los mortales…ah, Muérdago. Justo encima de sus cabezas, el mayor lo noto y pues el seguía todas las costumbres navideñas.

-¡Lovi! Mira es un muérdago- el italiano vio la plantita y se sonrojo

-No esperes que te bese- respondió cortante tratando de esconder su sonrojo con su fleco.

-¡Anda! Uno en la mejilla- señalaba su mejilla con insistencia y creaba mucho escandalo, a Lovino s ele empezaba a agotar la paciencia y bueno, solo era un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien- Antonio saco su sonrisa mas grande que la del gato Cheshire- Pero no te hagas ideas raras- lentamente se fue acercando a la mejilla del mayor hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con ella. Antonio se sentía en las nubes por tener esos labios rosados pegados en sus mejillas. Lovino también se sentía bien besando la suavecita mejilla del español, a los minutos se separaron sonrojados, hasta la borrachera se les fue.

-Ehhh, voy por un poco de chocolate tu siéntate en el sillón- el italiano le hizo caso y espero en el sillón. No comprendía porque se había sonrojado, porque su corazón latía tan rápido cuando estaba tan cerca del español ni porque buscaba evitarle, el no era así. A los minutos regreso el moreno con dos tazas muy navideña de chocolate caliente y una película.-Toma Lovi, esto te ayudara a mantenerte caliente- le paso la taza y observo como el italiano la bebía gustoso, por unos momentos le tuvo celos a esa taza por poder posarse en esos suaves labios- En mi casa, siempre tomábamos chocolates y veíamos una película, ¿te gusta "Anastasia"?- el de ojos olivas asintió lentamente, el español coloco el disco en el DVD y se sentó junto a su italiano…ojala si fuera su italiano.

La película fue avanzando hasta llegar a la parta donde Anastasia canta "Una vez en diciembre"

_Esta vez puedo ver__  
__los recuerdos me envuelven__  
__la canción que escuche__  
__una vez en diciembre.__  
__Me adoraban con fervor__  
__como extraño sentir amor__  
__quien gozaba al bailar__  
__un vals inmemorial._

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes y luego desviaron su vista sonrojados. Lovino no poda explicarse el porque de esos sentimientos y esasacciones de su cuerpo, todo era tan bochornoso. Mientras que el español quería dar un paso adelante en esa relación de amigos-conocidos que ambos mantenían, hace meses que se había dado cuenta de ese hermoso sentimiento que tenia por el pequeño italiano gruñón, tan adorable y tierno. Todos le decían que debía aventurarse a declararse, que cualquiera lo aceptaría…pero el italiano no era cualquier persona.

__

_Me adoraban con fervor__  
__como extraño sentir amor__  
__quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial._

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente al otro, sus cuerpos pedían estar juntos y sus corazones suplicaban por ser correspondidos, pero sus mentes no sabían que hacer y poco a poco empezaron a ceder a los demás. El del rulo abrazo al español y le vio a los ojos, dispuesto a declararse pero al final los nervios le fallaron y lo máximo que pudo hacer fue boquear como un pez. Antonio soltó una dulce sonrisa al ver el fallido intento del rico, se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Te amo Lovi-

__

_Lejos fue tiempo atrás__  
__poco a poco se pierde__  
__lo que ame de verdad__  
__mas conservo en mi mente__  
__la canción que escuche__  
__una vez en diciembre._

Ambos compartían un dulce beso, un beso que sellaba todas sus promesas de amor, un beso que aceptaba el amor del otro. Ninguno prestaba atención a la película, estaban más ocupados viviendo su momento de amor y felicidad. Disfrutando de su amor. Después de eso Lovino amo la Navidad junto a su amante español. Y vivieron felices por siempre. Fin

_Ahora mis niños, hora de ir a la cama o donde tengan que ir, espero que les haya gustado este cuento navideño, (risita) quien diría lo que puede pasar una vez en diciembre ¿eh?, felices fiestas y espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti sempai __**Mizuki Makino-sama**__! Felices fiestas!_


End file.
